


You Surprise Me

by Listenallnight



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, I'm Going to Hell, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listenallnight/pseuds/Listenallnight
Summary: please dont hate me





	You Surprise Me

**Author's Note:**

> I had to delete something about the way you are, but I'mgoing to follow the rules this time.

Barcelona wasn't as pretty as she thought it was going to be. Maybe it was just her mood, not she wasn't depressed. She definitely wasn't depressed over Eve. 'Eve who?' she tried to think. 

She was over Eve Polastri.

She got a train. Some weird blonde woman was kissing the inside of the train, telling the train that she loved it.

"Even I'm not that crazy," Villanelle muttered to herself. She decided to look outside of the window. The train was in the country side now. It was actually kind of beautiful. She turned back to the view of inside the train. Everyone around her had disappeared. It had just been weirdly crowded for first class. She walked back to the regular seating. No one was there either. Very odd.

She was about to turn back into first class when there was a person standing in front of her. Not the woman confessing her love to the train (Thank god.)

"I am S." The person introduced themselves. Villanelle eyed them suspiciously, ready to kill.

"Trust me. I have something for you." S said. S then handed Villanelle what she recognized to be a kinder egg.

"Each one has a surprise. You're going to enjoy this one." S said. Villanelle gave S a weird look, but accepted the kinder egg. S then disappeared. Curious by nature, Villanelle ate the egg. She then spit out a piece of paper because she accidentally ate the paper inside the egg. She had been very hungry.

The ink was a little smeared from her spit but she could make out the words, "Villaneve hate sex season 3." 

"What is a villaneve?" Villanelle asked her.

"It was supposed to be us." A voice behind her said. Villanelle turned around. It was Eve's ghost.

Villanelle began to cry.

"I'm so sorry Eve." Villanelle said. Eve looked sad as well.

"I'm sorry but you must pay." Eve said.

"What is this? Where am I?" Villanelle asked.

"Have you seen American Horror Story?" Eve asked.

Villanelle gave a confused look but nodded. because she had. Her favorite season was murder house because of all the murder. 

"You know their version of hell? That's what you're in." Eve told her.

"What's my punishment?" 

The train disappeared around her and was replaced with the ancient roman ruins. Eve stood before her and ghost eve was next to her.

"Every time you don't shoot me, you watch the Twelve do it instead." Ghost Eve told her.

Villanelle cried and shot Fake Eve.

**Author's Note:**

> The end.


End file.
